This descriptive report deals with a request for a Utility Model concerning an improved design for the fitting of sinks, the end of which lies in designing a medium capable of holding sinks, specifically, stainless steel sinks to be fitted flush with the worktop.
This invention is be used in the industrial sector that deals in the manufacturing of stainless steel sinks and similar.
As is well know, sinks that are to be flush-fitted aim at achieving a complete integration of the sink in question with the worktop, given that the surfaces of both the sink and the worktop are at the same level.
The applicant is familiar with some current media and designs for the fixing of flush-fitting sinks by the means of silicone and adhesive products that are applied at the bottom part of the perimeter of the sink, specifically at the bottom part of frame, which gives rise to the sink become housed in the staggering that is cut into the worktop surface.
There is evidence to suggest that the aforementioned media, which have been used to date, have certain disadvantages that may give rise to the moving of the sink itself, thus suggesting the convenience of using an additional element to solidly hold and fix the sink to the worktop; one which acts from below.
Nevertheless, the applicant is not aware of the fact that there is an invention which exists, and which possesses characteristics ideally suited to those mentioned above.
The improved design for the fixing of the sinks put forward by the invention contains a series of advantages which facilitate the fixing of the sinks whenever they are to be flush-fitted, enabling them to be fitted to worktops of varying degrees of thickness.
More specifically, the improved design to fix the sinks, which are the object of the invention, consists in the fitting, to the bottom part of the sink frame, of a winged projection positioned parallel to the bottom area of the frame, to which an oblong positioned U-shaped clamp is connected, from which a projecting hook emerges to which a winged projection screw emerging in the opposite direction, and which is positioned on the bottom part of the worktop, is connected.
By means of the simple action of a screwdriver, the lower screw gradually rises, thus giving rise to a gradual movement which implies, on the one hand, that the element on the bottom part is increasingly fixed to the under surface of the worktop, while, on the other hand, on the top part the U-shaped winged projection pulls the sink downwards vertically until achieving optimal fixing.